In Denial
by Tikal14
Summary: Sonic is dating Tikal and Amy at the same time, he can't decide which one to propose to. Shadow's on meds, and Cream is just being weird. SonicxAmy, SonicxTikal. Requested by whitewolf01.
1. Prologue

_**In Denial**_

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters Sega does.

- -

It's been a couple of months since Shadow fell off the ARK to his doom. Everyone thought he was dead, but a GUN officer found him unconscious a couple of miles away from area 99. When Shadow woke up, he was even more pissed at the human race and had to be moved to an asylum for the saftey of other people. He's been locked up ever since and on anger management medication. Four years later he was released, but still on the medication. Shadow has no place to stay now, the ARK was his only home. He thought for hours were he could stay besides a cold, park bench, and then remembered Sonic. 'Sonic won't mind if I stay for a night.' Shadow began to race through Station Square until he found a large mansion with golden letters on it which displayed, _Sonic The Hedgehog_. 'This must be where Faker lives, unless he sold it.' He ran up to the front door and rang the bell which was made of silver. When the door opened, he saw Sonic in the doorway and Cream with her chao Cheese in the back. "Well Faker, it's been quite a long time, hasn't it?"

Sonic couldn't believe it, Shadow was _alive_. "Yes, it has been a long time, come in."

What orignally was going on at Sonic's mansion was a party. Cream hadn't left yet and she was drunk out of her mind. She turned to her chao Cheese, "If you, me, and Sonic are here, then that must mean Shadow's here too! Oh my gosh it's a party, someone go get the coke!" She then fell down drunk.


	2. Party

_**In Denial**_

Chapter 2 - Party

**A/N: I know this extremely early, but there will be a proposal in a faraway chapter, so I need votes. Who would you rather have Sonic propose to, Amy or Tikal?** **Also, no flamers about the pairings, because I do hate the pairing SonicxTikal, but I was asked to do it in a story to see how it would come out. Thinking in the story '...'**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters Sega does.

- -

Two years ago was when Shadow had taken residence at Sonic's mansion. Sonic didn't really mind having Shadow live there since people were always visiting, it was like having a guest. A lot has changed in Sonic's life so quickly. Tails paid him forty dollars to go out with Tikal on a date and found out that he actually liked hanging out with her. It made Knuckles mad to see them together because he's been trying to get her for years. Amy was furious, but Sonic lied to her and told her they broke up, and started dating Amy. Now he's dating both of them, and neither of them knows that he's cheating on them. Shadw's completely aware of it but was threatened by Sonic if he breathed a word of it.

- -

'Sonic's Mansion - Party'

"Sonic I need to speak you." Tikal said assertively while pulling on his arm.

'Shadow, he better not have!' Before going with Tikal, Sonic made sure that Amy wasn't around. 'Phew, at least Amy won't see this' "What's up?"

"Are you cheating on me?!" She's clearly ticked off with him after a certain _talk_ she had.

"What?! I would never do that!"

Tikal kind of knew he was lying, but didn't want to believe it. "Are you sure, because Cream said -"

'She must have heard that talk with Shadow.' "Cream is too drunk right now to see straight. I have no idea why she would say something like that. She's probably jealous of what we have, a true relationship." He pulled her in and kissed her.

Still in a daze Tikal said, "Oh yes, you're probably right. Whoa, what was that?!" A glass crashed on the floor and a slur of _words_ followed after that. "Oh my, what is wrong with Shadow?"

"Oh crap, he must have forgotten to take his meds!" Sonic ran across the room to the pill bottle and then found the real issue. A large sign on the pill displayed, WARNING: USE OF ALCOHOL WILL CANCEL OUT EFFECT OF PILLS! He shouted out into the air at no one in particular, "Who gave Shadow alcohol?!"

On a nearby couch Cream said, "Sorry, he asked for some so I gave it to him. I didn't know he couldn't have it. What stops his rampage?"

"Why should I know? Quick, someone call the police, I don't want to deal with him."

- -

'Sonic's Mansion - Next Morning'

Shadow was locked in his room since last night and put on 24 hour surveillance. After last night's display, he isn't going to parties any time soon. After it though, Tikal left and Amy came over the next morning. "Sonikku, where are you?" She said lovingly and then changed her tone. "I need to talk to you, NOW!"

'Not again!' He ran up to her and said, "What's up?" Amy's look is so mean that it actually frightened Sonic.

"What do you think?! I know you're cheating on me so don't give me this dumbfounded crap about what's up!"

'I'm evicting Shadow when I'm through with her.' He lied again, "Well I don't know who told you that, but they're probably jealous of what we have, a true relationship."

"Are you sure, because Rouge -"

"Rouge is OD. Like I said before, she's probably jealous." She tried to contradict him again, but he kissed her.

"You're right, how could I ever doubt you."

- -

'Shadow's Room'

'I can't believe that GUN is right outside my door and that I have to go see that therapist tomorrow. You know what I just realized; it truly does suck to be me.' Shadow laid in his bed staring at the ceiling until he bored himself to sleep.

- -

A/N: Remember to vote (if you want to) 'cause otherwise he will be paired with Tikal like planned. (I still hate that pairing!)


	3. Issues

_**In Denial**_

Chapter 3 - Issues

A/N: Xiaolinchick24, you're in this chapter. Remember to vote for who Sonic proposes to, Amy or Tikal. Also, sorry for taking so long to update. Thinking - '...'

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters Sega does.

Shadow glared at the buisness card he held in his hand. It displayed, 'Ms. Hughes'. He thought, 'This is so stupid, Faker is extremely overeacting. All I did was a break a few glasses and a sink.' Shadow walked into a building to see a long desk with a young girl in a red dress sitting behind it. "Amy?! I didn't know you worked here."

"Yup! I started a few months ago. I want to show Sonic that I can support myself without his help. Anyways, I'm guest relations here, so how can I help you?"

"Uh, I'm looking for this therapist that's supposed to help me with my _issues_."

"Oh, Ms. Hughes. Her room is on the fourth level and it's the only one up there. Don't ask why, it just is."

"Okay, thanks." Shadow walked upstairs to the room and thought, 'Why would there only be one room on a floor. I wonder who built this place.' He continued to walk until he found the room he was looking for. Shadow stared at the door made of gold as it opened up automatically with a ray of golden light shining through the opening. Inside the room he saw a large oak desk with a girl sitting behind it.

"Ah you must be Shadow, please come in." Xiaolinchick24 said as she stood up to shake his hand. Shadow didn't shake and just went to sit down in the chair furtherest away from her. 'Okay, he's weird.' "So I hear you're having some promblems with this other hedgehog Sonic. Tell me, how do you feel about him?"

"I freakin' hate him! He gets all angry at me because I break a couple of glasses and a sink. I think he overeacted because he had GUN standing outside my door, afraid I might so something horrible."

'Hmm... this guy is strange. Maybe I should try a new tactic.' Xiaolinchick24 took two pictures out with blobs on them. "Alright, I'm going to show you this picture and you tell me what first comes to mind." She first held up a picture that looked like a cross between a cactus and a circle.

Shadow stared at it with an evil glare until it came to him. "It looks like Sonic begging mercy from me because I scared the crap out of him."

"Um... okay, what about this one?" The second picture she help looked like a big splat of paint.

He smirked with a demonic laugh and said, "It's going to look like you after I push you out the window!" Shadow got up prepared to push her, but something made him stop. "I-I'm sorry. I'll just go now."

Xiaolinchick24 was clearly uncertain of him. 'Shadow the Hedgehog, he is certainly the most interesting patient I've ever had. I can hardly wait for our next meeting together.' "Goodbye Shadow, see you tomorrow!" He muttered goodbye and left. When Amy asked him how it went, he said it was a freakin' joyful experiance.

A/N: Okay, this chapter wasn't orignally goning to be in the story, but it is.


	4. Admit

_**In Denial**_

Chapter 4 – Admit

A/N: This story wasn't meant to focus in on Shadow, so this chapter will begin with Shadow and end with Sonic. There probably won't be anymore chapters that focus on Shadow unless you want more of those. Also, I got my first vote after I started the beginning of this chapter and it turned out to be Amy, so I'll have to change the story into a SonicXAmy somehow. '…' is thinking.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters Sega does.

- -

Shadow walked into Sonic's mansion, his regular ruby eyes a dark blood red. Sonic ran up to him with a cheery smile. "Hey Shads, how did it go? Oh right, can I call you Shads?" Shadow shot him a glare and kept walking. "Shadow, what's wrong, was it something I said?" Sonic sighed, 'Maybe I overreacted a little last night. Putting G.U.N. outside of his room was a bit much.' He went to go sit on a nearby couch as Tikal walked in. "Hey Tikal."

She sat next to him, "Hey Sonic, what's wrong."

Sonic smiled when he saw Tikal's face. 'She's such a nice Echidna. Tikal is always so caring with her actions. She probably knows me on the inside better than anyone.' "Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking, that's all."

"Oh okay. So how's your day been?" The smile on Sonic's face immediately disappeared.

"Well, I'm not quite sure. This morning was fine, but just now Shadow walked and was pissed. I think I might have overreacted to how he behaved last night."

"Don't worry about it Sonic. He'll probably get over it towards the end of the week. If you're still stressed out about it, perhaps I could make you feel better." As she said this, Tikal rested her head against his chest. "I'll always be here for you Sonic."

- -

A few hours later after Tikal left, Knuckles came over. He walked in and shouted, "Sonic, get your ass out here!" Sonic walked up to Knuckles causally. "There you are! I need to know what's going on between you and Tikal. Are you dating her because you want to be with her or are you dating her just to be… dating her?!"

Sonic blinked, 'I guess I should tell someone how I feel.' "Knuckles, I'm not really sure if I want to be her. As you know I'm dating her and Amy. What I like about Tikal is that she's caring, but I think Amy is the one I want to be with."

"You realize that she'll be devastated if you dump her just because you're dating Amy too! Sonic, are you willing to break Tikal's heart with no care?!"

"Look Knuckles, I didn't say I was going to dump her. I said that I think Amy is the one I want be with and if I do choose Amy over Tikal, I will care about it. I'm not heartless when it comes to dating like you."

Sonic's statement only heightened Knuckles temper. "Do what you want you little bastard, but when you break Tikal's heart your ass is mine!" He then stormed out of Sonic's mansion.

- -

A/N: I have absolutely no idea what the next chapter should be about, so if you want to you can submit some suggestions. Also, reviews are welcome, flames are not. Next update is July 14th.


	5. Betray

_**In Denial**_

Chapter 5 – Betray

A/N: Holy crap I updated! I have to apologize to everyone who voted for Amy because now that's not going to happen. My original idea is back in my head and it adds to the plot of the story if he goes with Tikal. Also, whitewolf01 lives in the same city I do and knows my address. Sorry for the chapters being short, this was originally going to be an oneshot story '…' is thinking.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters Sega does.

- -

Sonic lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his room. The door was slightly open, letting in a light breeze. He sighed softly to himself as he saw a bit of ebony and crimson fur passing the door. 'What to do, Knuckles said he would kick my ass if I didn't go with Tikal and Amy would rip my throat out if I left her. Which one do I really love though and which one is a just lie? Is there someone I could ask for advice besides Knuckles? Tails is too young to understand what the hell is going on, Cream would tell Amy, Rouge, I don't even know where she is, and that only leaves him. Great looks like I'm going to have to talk Shadow whether I like it or not.' He got out of his bed and headed towards the door. Walking all around the mansion he didn't find Shadow anywhere, instead he found Cream on the couch. 'Visiting unannounced again?' "Cream do you know where Shadow went."

Cream looked at him, a drink in her hand. Ever since Sonic introduced her to alcohol, he couldn't get her off of it. "I haven't seen him. What do you need him for, he's pretty pissed at you ya' know."

"It was nothing that he would probably help me with anyways, besides, I'm sure you can help me with the same problem if you promise not to tell anyone."

"Alright fine, tell me what the issue is. If it's the dating practically everyone in town knows besides Amy and Tikal. I'm surprised they haven't realized that you're cheating on them yet."

"Yeah, that is part of the issue. You see, I can't keep this up for much longer; one of them is going to find out soon but I can't decide which one I really love."

Cream decided to be nice, "I believe you should let your heart decide. However remember that there is no wrong mistake."

"Thanks Cream." Sonic left the room and said without turning back, "By the way, can you please lay off the alcohol?!"

- -

On Angel Island, Knuckles was talking things over Tikal and asking her about how Sonic has been acting. "… so, are you sure you want to be Sonic. He doesn't act that trust worthy."

She faced Knuckles and sighed, "Knuckles, no matter what you say I still believe that Sonic would never do anything disloyal. He doesn't seem like the type of person that would do it and if you're just saying that to date me let me tell you that it is not working." Tikal got up and started to head back to Station Square.

- -

Back at Station Square, Sonic approached Amy Rose's house. 'This will most likely not go well, but I'm going to have to do it anyways.' He rang the bell and Amy opened the door. "Uh Amy, there's something I need to ask you."

She could tell he was nervous but ignored it, "What is it?"

"Uh, will you…"

Amy lit up with glee. "Oh Sonic, I already know your question and the answer is yes!"

"Great; so you'll come to my wedding?" He said with a smile.

- -

A/N: Yes I know the chapter is short and I apoligize I'll try to make the next one longer.


End file.
